TAS Operation Turned Traitor
by reckless gamer
Summary: When Marc is Exposed to SUDS and turns evil and joins the group called negative Syndicate all hell breaks loose when the Spiez and the Spies be able to stop Marc and his evil master find out. OC from my friend Eclipse


**Disclaimer: Marathon Owns The Amazing Spiez, and Sunrise/Bandai owns GUNDAM, I own nothing but the plot**

Please enjoy my three part with a preview of a forth part of my TAS Movie: Operation Turned Traitor, featuring the Spiez, and the Spies

The Amazing Spiez in Operation Turned Traitor (Featuring The Spies of Totally Spies, and Normey)  
Irony hits the team when Marc accidently gets hit with SUDS, how can the team handle when one of their own is trying to kill them (Its Irony and a Totally Spies classic SUDS Plot on this episode of The Amazing Spiez)

Summary: While at school someone sneaks in thru the roof and swaps Marc's Shampoo with SUDS, how will the team handle this problem when Marc is the Spy-sassin (I hate to be in their shoes)  
(Villain: Marc Clark, and the Negative Syndicate) (NS: Eclipse, Hiroki, Johnny)

We enter this episode at night where the big-brained genius was in the shower but what he doesn't know is that his shampoo was replaced with SUDS as he accidently dabbed some on his hair he felt himself turn evil.

The Next Day  
Marc played the old fashioned act being his goody-goody self  
"Soon my plan will go into motion and my team of Evil Spy-sassins shall be born" Marc thought evilly.

At School  
Lee was teasing Marc about his brains as they got WOOHPed

At WOOHP  
"Spiez, we got a situation" said Jerry. "So whats up Jerry" said Marc. "Somebody stole a sample of the world most deadly serum, SUDS" Jerry said. "I read about it, it turns people into spy killer assassins" Lee said. "Wow you read" Marc said, making a Joke. "This is serious Spiez, a criminal called Eclipse sliped the vile into your house" Jerry said to make a point. "Well the last person to shower was Marc" said Tony, as Marc realized he was in hot water. "Marc" said Megan, Marc had his head down as he started chuckling like a madman. "Nothing gets past you eh, Megan" Marc said, as he raised his head and laughed evilly. "I was hoping to have more time to prepare" Marc said with a sneer. "I already met with Master Eclipse, and together he shall destroy all spies" Marc said with a smokescreen capsule and a disappearing act.

After the smoke cleared Marc was gone and Eclipse's face appeared on the screen in Jerry's Office

"Hello Jerry, I must thank you for having such sad security it was so easy to steal the SUDS sample your girls collected. Well I got to go, and thank Marc because he gave me full-access" said Eclipse as the Transmission ended.

"We have to stop Eclipse and save Marc" said Megan. "Ok Jer, Gadgets" said Lee. "Today we have the Laser Lipstick for Megan, the 'Say Cheese' Clone Camera for Tony, and for Lee the Lightspeed Shin- guards" said Jerry. "Good Luck Spiez" Jerry said as the team minus Marc was WOOHPed

Meanwhile at a Secret Lab  
Marc arrives at Galaxy Technologies Secret Weapon Development Labs in the UK  
Suddenly a figure enters  
"Welcome my apprentice" said the figure to Marc, as the figure came into view. "I am the one who enlightened you, my name is Eclipse" said Eclipse, Marc bowed. "What is thy bidding my master" said Marc. (What show doesn't have a star wars quote?)

Meanwhile at WOOHP Jerry has sent for Sam Clover Alex and Dean (Plus a new spy aka Clovers Royal Pain of a Cousin Normey)

"What's the big idea, Jerry were retired" said Clover. "SUDS have reappeared" Jerry stated.

"No Way but I thought we destroyed SUDS" said Sam. "Someone exposed Marc Clark to SUDS, he revealed himself to be Eclipse" said Jerry. "Marc, is he the only one exposed" asked sam. "For now yes but let's hurry, or else I may need to find a replacement for Marc" said Jerry. "You five head to the gadget lab, I need to find a replacement for Marc" said Jerry, as the girls and Dean left.

Meanwhile at Cousin Normey's house  
Normey gets WOOHPed (Hope Clover doesn't find out for Jerry's sake)

"Welcome to WOOHP" said Jerry.

(I sped through the Training)

(Speed through the gadgets)

Normey's first Mission (Assist the Spiez)  
"Greetings I am clover's annoy pain Normey"

Later  
"Jerry sent you ha I guess even good help is hard to find now a days" said Marc behind them. "Well lets see if you four are as good as you think you are" said Marc as he was about to attack before this happen. "Stand down Marc, I know you eager but four against one is pretty bad odds" said Eclipse, as he moved away from the shadows. "You didn't think I'd let my new partner in crime have all the fun, in fact I brought some friends from my town for a visit" Eclipse said as he turned his back. "Now from Galaxian Sector Sentinel meet Hiroki Ishiyama and Johnny II" Eclipse said, as the two eight year olds jumped from the shadows.  
"Awaiting Order, sir" the duo said in unison. "So let's see here, four on four, like the odds" said Eclipse, as he ordered "Attack Formation Alpha" as the team pulled off pick-em off.

Marc used the gadgets he and Eclipse invented to push back his sibs and Normey with ease. "Give it up, you can't beat us" said Eclipse. "Yeah run while you have the chance" said Johnny. "Do you have to be merciful I want to capture Tony" wined Marc. Eclipse moves himself to Marc level and whispers "Use the GAS, knockout Tony and use Capture Mode" Eclipse said. Marc took Eclipse's advice and used the GAS and attacked Tony, once he was down Marc used Capture Mode. "Ahhh" Tony cried as he was downloaded.

"You three are out of you league" said Marc. Marc has managed to Capture Tony, will he be rescued stay tuned for part 2 of Operation Turned Traitor

Part 2

Fallow Up: "Marc was exposed to SUDS" said Megan. "Which was stolen by this creep named Eclipse" said Lee. "He and Marc are planning to use SUDS to rule the world, and they captured me" said Tony. "Now we have to save Marc, and free Tony, this is going to be a bad day" said Lee as the episode continues.

Operation Turned Traitor Part 2

"Marc, its time for Phase 2" said Eclipse. (Phase 2.5: Leave with Marc, and Tony and leave the spiez to their demise) Marc spy jumped to Eclipse "Marc will you do the honors" said Eclipse, as Marc hit the activation button for the trap.

(Break for the trap of the day, the trap is: Closing Wall)  
Back to the show  
Marc and Eclipse leave with Tony and Eclipse's Negative Syndicate Crew  
"Goodbye Spies, we will not meet again" said Eclipse, as he started to laugh and Marc and his team joined in.

"Well no what do we do" asked Normey. Lee looks around and comes up with an idea, "Megan use the Laser Lipstick on the floor if we fall thru we won't get hurt" Lee said. "Okay, but were telling Clover afterwards" said Megan, Normey knew she is so going to kill him for this.

After they escape they head for WOOHP

Meanwhile with Eclipse and his evil team  
"Marc, prepare for the release of Tony" Eclipse said, as he used his powers to release tony, it made Marc ever so happy to see Tony. "Hello, Little Bro" said Marc, as he hugged his little brother. Marc loves his little brother ever so much to kidnap him from this world of anger, hate, and destruction even at the cost of his life. Thanks to the capture curse, Tony was forever linked to Marc, if Marc dies, Tony dies.  
However at a price, the evil that possesses Marc is now shared with is angel Tony.

"Tony, wake up" Marc called out. Marc may be evil but when it comes to Tony, he can't be evil.  
"M-Marc what happened, where are we" stuttered Tony. "Tony, I'm sorry about the evil I did, but I payed the ultimate price to save you from the demise Eclipse put Lee and Megan thru, it was the only way forgive me, Please" Marc started to cry he may be evil but he even hates hurting his brothers.  
"I must go, remember the capture curse, keeps us linked in way we will never understand, as long as I live, you live, your life is linked to mine, Eclipse allowed me to bring you here my Angel, but the devil in me wants to kill Lee and Megan, and the new guy for replacing me so please don't be mad and try to forgive me" Marc started to beg, Tony embraced his brother, he understood he could'nt remain mad forever or he'd never forgive himself to see his brother cry. "Its ok Marc, I know you can't stop yourself, and I know if I remain mad I will never forgive myself" Tony said. "You may be evil, but we are family and I hate seeing you hurt" Tony said as he started crying too.

"Marc, its time we must go" said Eclipse. "Tony when I get back I will take you to someplace special" said Marc as he broke the embrace. Tony now linked with Marc understands if they are ever to be together they must help Eclipse, they will stand united. (The type of link used in this story is for Galaxian Eyes Only, Database Denied Access to name of link but details are allowed. Details of Link: Sentient Lyokoians are allowed to link their minds to their students and each sentient is allowed up to six students, or six links, for example (Marc is linked to Eclipse thru the SUDS-22.0 made up of his mind-link and the SUDS formula without the killing yourself, and Tony is linked to Marc because of the Capture))

Operation Turned Traitor Part 3: WOOHP Disabled

(Database Break, term of the day a quote translation from "As long as I live, you live, your life is linked to mine" translation not needed) (Eclipse's Code of Honor, Brother in arms fight, Defend, Protect, and Win)(Translation: Brothers in arms fight all enemies, defend their king, protect their allies, and win in victory)

Meanwhile at WOOHP  
"From what you told me I analyzed the data from your mission and it seems Eclipse is a Galaxian Agent, meaning this won't be easy" said Jerry. "Most Galaxian Agents are Hybrids for their safety" Jerry added. "So what can we do?" asked Megan. Now enters Clover, Sam, and Alex. "Let's force them to crash and then arrest Eclipse" said Normey, turning Clover on Jerry. "Easier said than done, with the new energy shield over Eclipse's Warship" said Jerry. They realized Eclipse did more than kidnap their brothers; he kidnapped two of their best spies.

Aboard the Legacy  
"Marc time for Phase 3 of Operation Dis-table, target WOOHP with ion cannon (if you know Star Wars you know it cuts power) "Ion cannon locked, my master" said marc. "Fire" as Eclipse said this Marc fired.  
"WOOHP Defense Disabled, Lord Eclipse" Marc said. "Good Job, Marc" Eclipse said as he ruffled Marc's hair a bit. "You can go visit, Tony" said Eclipse. "Yes, Lord Eclipse" said Marc with a bow.

(Database Break:  
Eclipse: Former Heir to the Galaxian Imperial Family, Accused of Conspircy against Lord Viper (Current King) and Leader of the Negative Syndicate, Cybrx is his right hand.  
Hiroki: Former Junior Special Forces Commander, Eclipse's Shadow Enforcer, hidden in the shadows Hiroki stalks his target, and attacks leaving no evidence, he is the Junior Enforcer Leader, he Pilots the T1-001 Command.  
Johnny: Former JR Special Forces Officer, Officer to Hiroki, Former Ensign of the Rise Reborn (Hiroki, Captain), Eclipse's Speed Enforcer, moving faster than the eye can see, he leads the air squadron, His GUNDAM is the T1-002 Defend.  
(New Members;  
Marc Clark: Former WOOHP Spy, Currently under Eclipse's Teachings as his Knight-in-training, and a Genius, he was appointed Eclipse's Intelligence Officer (when Eclipse goes into power) and assists with the Weapons and Development Projects, he also is very protective of his little brother Tony.  
Tony Clark: Active soon-to-be Former WOOHP Spy, under Marc's Protection he will not be harmed, Eclipse hopes that Tony will join as an Advisor of Marc's Intelligence Division (when Eclipse is in command) and will serve with Marc as part of the second two man team called the Danger Duo.

(End Database)  
"Eclipse" said Marc as he entered. Eclipse nods. "Pardon my intrusion but allow me to take up the Clearing Terminal for you" asked Marc. Eclipse knew Marc was as dirty as him in the Negative Syndicate. "Very well, make me proud" said Eclipse.

"All Units, Capture the Spies" ordered Eclipse, as Hiroki, and Johnny in their GUNDAM Triumphs (GUNDAM 00 Particle Drive System) "This is Hiroki, Command, Beginning Phase 1" said Hiroki, as burst out in Attack Formation, as Johnny in his Sigma prepares for Battle. "Sigma, Cleared" said Marc. Johnny dropped the Visor on his helmet "Johnny, Sigma, Beginning Phase 1" said Johnny, as he joined Hiroki.

"Marc, I'm activating the Defense Shield" said Eclipse, as he powered up the defense system. "Not like they can do anything about it right" laughed Marc. "You are right about that, my friend" said Eclipse as he bended over to hug his brother, and returned to eye level and said "we are family, me, you, Hiroki, Tony, Johnny, we are family, and I put family above everything" Eclipse said standing back up. "Now go stay with your brother Tony, he must be scared to death" ordered Eclipse, as Marc ran to be with Tony for brothers they are and brothers we stay. "Back on the battlefield Hiroki and Johnny are hitting WOOHP hard for the Ion Cannon disabled all of WOOHPs Electronic Defenses, making it easy to shake them up a bit" said the Narrator.

Inside WOOHP  
"Okay, who wants to kick some Negative butt" said Clover. "But they fired an EMP nothing works" said Megan. "Expect the old gadgets" said Jerry, as he pulled open the Girls Jetpack Backpacks and Laser Lipstick. "Haven't seen these in a long time" said Sam, as she grabbed a backpack and a Laser Lipstick.  
"Now the Backpacks won't last long" said Jerry, but the girls broke a window and blasted off.

Outside  
"Boss, it looks like we have Spies" said Hiroki. "Complete Assignment, Destroy" Eclipse ordered. "Sir, were outnumbered we need backup" request Hiroki, Eclipse gave orders to Cybrx to take command. "Hiroki standby, Legacy is coming" Eclipse said that in code, Hiroki knew that meant Eclipse, was coming in for a fight. "X9U-002 Legacy UNITED, Eclipse, Bursting into Battle" said Eclipse, as he burst taking down the Spies, like it was nothing. "GO Enforcers" said Eclipse. "Trio Attack Formation, Variant 6" Eclipse ordered. "Eclipse took Sam and with Legacy's Burst Defense and Attack Abilities made it look like a dance, more than a fight" said the narrator.

After a few attacks the girls gave up and Hiroki threw something into the WOOHP Building and then the trio turned and ran. "Later, Dead Meat" laughed Johnny, as the girls watched them throw a Thunder Grenade into WOOHP. As the Explosion destroys WOOHPs Ground Floor Structure causing the building to timber and fall, however the Spies survived the fall.

After the Mission, Eclipse set a course for the new Galaxy Island, the home of the Galaxian Defense Network for the Spiez Universe, and the rise of the Dragon Robotic Creature Attack Team (DRCAT)

Database for Part 4: Island Invasion

Part 4 is the final part of this story, when WOOHP sends the Spies/Spiez to handle Eclipse's Galaxy Island Fortress featuring GUNDAMs, GN Particle Shielding, Energy Defenses, and Eclipse's Second Warship the Rise Reborn. (This is bad day for them) In a undersea operation WOOHP hopes that they will be able to attack from underneath the base and attack from below, but with Eclipse's Total Defense Measures will this plan work or will it sink along with them? Who knows.

Featured below is the names of Eclipse's Galaxy Island, Defense Measures that they will have to overcome.

Galaxian Defense Network, Eclipse's Cybrx Defense and Worldwide Spy Satellite Network, detect, classify, and execute.  
Galaxian Island (aka Galaxy Island), Eclipse personal HQ, Connections into the Defense Network is handled here.  
Galaxian Weapons and Development, Handled by Eclipse and his Hand-Picked Team, building GUNDAMs and Defensive Weaponry.  
Galaxian Energy Defense (commonly known as DEFEND) A Subdivision of Galaxian Weapons and Development, used to manufacture GN Drive Particles and build Energy Defense Dome Technologies.

Galaxian Air Defense, Headed by Hiroki, and Eclipse, Led by Hiroki, and Marc Clark, for the final battle.  
Galaxian Warship Development, A Subdivision of Galaxian Weapons and Development, charged with developing the latest in Galaxian Carrier, and Small Warship Technologies and Building for Eclipse.

Database End (TBC in Operation Galaxy Island)

**Thanks for reading expect "Operation Galaxy Island" sometime next week, the inspiration comes from the title of a TAS Episode, that has not premiered yet called Operation SUDStastic, which just screamed to me for a Fanfiction, and this is only my first Fan Fiction for The Amazing Spiez so please if you have to say something mean say it nicely. **

Thanks for Viewing, Eclipse


End file.
